


Dark shores

by nonamenoname



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26949412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamenoname/pseuds/nonamenoname
Summary: Senna searches for a way to continue her life with Lucian as Thresh keeps searching for her and manipulating her, sometimes even adorning his human face.
Relationships: Lucian/Senna (League of Legends), Senna/Thresh (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

It was another nightmare. She could run forever but he would always reach her through the darkness.  
She stood on a dark shore, as they always were on the Shadow Isles. Everything was barren and dead, except for the mist that slowly creeped across the waters. And there was Thresh, adorning his human face today. Sometimes he tortured her with fear, but sometimes it was different. He had a way of finding the last sparkle of light in her and taking it for his own.  
He didn't smile. His eyes glowed purplish in the night, but she didn't mistake the glow for light. It was only want. That's all Thresh ever did. He just wanted more and more. He was greed that ate itself away.  
He moved now, only a step closer but a shudder went over her. She was glad to be standing a few feet away.  
„Senna,“ he said, his voice human, the voice of a man who took the wrong way, not the demon that imprisoned and tortured.  
She kept quiet, staring at him. He could twist reality in any way he wanted, she knew that. He had tortured her with it a thousand times to ease his boredom. A dream of her old village, her mother's face, light running through the trees. Stories about Lucian that he had hoped would tear her apart. But whenever he wanted to make his new reality beautiful, he had to put something truthful in it. That's why she knew this was his true face. That's why she knew that even Thresh had a soul.  
„I want you to come home,“ he said, his voice almost gentle. Dark hair fell over his face, swayed by the wind from the sea.  
She put her arms around her, trembling in her nightdress. _It's the cold_ , she told herself and stood straighter. _Only I was resurrected. My fear stayed in the grave._  
„A prison can never be a home, Thresh.“ Hearing the echo of steel in her voice, she almost wanted to laugh. Perhaps she had learned something from the demon. She twisted reality too, made lies into truth, weakness into strength.  
But her lips stayed in a tight line and now Thresh laughed. He seemed young when he did that.  
„So did you find your home now?“ he asked, amused, playing with the chains he had strapped around his shoulders as he slowly walked closer. He knew the truth very well but Senna was still tempted to try and hide it. Even if she couldn't, she was determined to pull at his strings.  
„Lucian found me himself, didn't he?“ she asked, spitefully raising her chin. A smirk came over her face as she saw Thresh's face darken. _Always so arrogant._  
She didn't even have time to blink and the demon was on her. He didn't use chains, instead grabbing her neck with his hand. His grip was deadly, his skin cold on hers as she gasped for air. He was so enraged that he almost lifted her up in the air. Her hands grasped at him, trying to push him away. Maybe this time he would truly kill her, she thought. But that would be kind. And Thresh knew no kindness.  
He released her. His fingers relaxed, moving to her face instead. He touched his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes as her body trembled in his hands. Senna was surprised to feel his breath on her skin, but she wouldn't let it deter her. She didn't need a gun - she was so full of broken edges that they could draw blood when touched.  
„He found me and you were powerless.“, she said. Her words were sweet poison, but she was determined to say them even if they killed her. „You _lost_ , Thresh.“  
She had been staring at the purple glow in his eyes, but now he closed them, the calm amusement coming back.  
„Did I?“ he asked, as if remembering some part of the story he said a long time ago. Senna's eyes widened. There were holes in his stories sometimes, when he had other buisness. Sometimes he simply forgot he had been torturing her with one and she would wake up in the lantern again. „I must have.“   
And there he had her, because his words were a poison of their own, his web spun too perfectly.  
„Isn't that so, my dear Senna?“  
She jerked awake, covered in sweat. Strong arms were draped around her and for a moment she panicked, chained again. But it was only Lucian. Wasn't it? Senna couldn't quite distinguish between reality and dreams anymore. Everything around her seemed as another cruel trick, only a short flash of light so that she could suffer more in the darkness. All a lie before she ran into the walls of the lantern again.


	2. Chapter 2

Senna couldn't bear to stare at the old nightstand for more than a few seconds. She wanted to - she wanted to sleep, to dream like she used to, to wait for the morning sun and kiss Lucian all until noon came. But she couldn't. Her mind was not her own, her body even less so. She didn't want to endure the shame of the shivering that would come over her like a tide. So before she could become a victim of her fear, she became a shadow.

It was freeing in one way and desolating in another. She liked the quickness, the rush of flight. It soothed and calmed her when her mind would start running like electricity. It was never about where she would end her journey - the real liberty lay in the escape itself. This was what the mist gave her. But the mist was a sea. Whatever it gave, it also demanded back. The waves pushed and pulled, and she was submerged, free of her life - but that meant death in some ways. Even so, the truth was, death loved her, and Senna loved it back.

She came right out the window and into the silent fields. The grass swayed as she moved through it, hearing the voice of the souls that sang to her. The moon shone bright, painting silver waves with the help of the wind, and she became human once more, her bare feet standing on soft grass.

Senna held no love for walls. If it were only up to her, she would live like a nomad, sleeping in the fields and forests and always under the starry sky. She would climb Mount Targon one day, she told herself. When all of this was over.

She sat on the grass, feeling like a child as it swallowed her up. She used to like hiding in the fields, getting closer and closer to her mother's voice but remaining unseen. She wished things were still so playful. Now the hiding was an escape. It was a way of catching breath before she would be pulled underwater again.

Senna lowered her head onto her knees and tried to focus on the coldness of the air. She was wearing only her white nightgown but she didn't mind the chill. She appreciated everything these days - the warmth, the cold, the pain - all of it was much better than what she felt creeping up at her heart when she wasn't watchful - nothing. The numbness was the worst of it. It made her feel unworthy of Lucian, unworthy of life. It felt like she didn't exist at all.

Senna's head lolled and the moon came in and out of focus. She was tired - she was always tired, but she didn't want to sleep. If only she could keep moving forever, then she would be free. She could feel her lids getting heavier.

„Senna,“ Lucian's voice came from behind her and she startled.

He had gotten quieter and sneakier in the years that passed in the lantern. He had also changed in many other ways; she felt it when he thought she wasn't looking at him, saw it in his eyes and the way he walked. His sadness was like a mist of his own, a silent curse he tried to conceal. Now his green eyes stared at her, filled with questions.

„If I had known you liked sleeping on the cold ground that much,“ he said, „I could have saved us from paying the rent.“

He plopped down on the ground next to her, his presence like a moon that pulled at her tides. She always felt it - the need to get closer, closer, closer; wishing to grab at his arm, pull herself into his lap, rest her head against his chest. But now it felt somehow unfair. Because how could she wish to run from him and crawl under his skin at the same time?

„Maybe that would have been smart,“ Senna said, remembering the little satchel of gold Lucian had dropped into the homeowner's hands. The house was definitely not that fancy.

Lucian chuckled, then looked at her. The concern he was always trying to hide was very evident to her. „What are you doing out here?“ he asked.

Senna stared at the moon, unwilling to accept the truth but knowing he deserved to hear it. If you stared at the moon long enough, the other souls had taught her, even at the Shadow Isles, it would blind you for a few seconds. If you had enough trust in it to take your sight away, it would annihilate the darkness and you would be washed in silver.

„I don't know,“ she finally said.

„Well,“ Lucian tried to ease the mood, „I suppose a breath of fresh air can't hurt.“ Then he took of his coat and draped it around her shoulders, gently passing his hand through her braids as he did so. „But the cold might kill.“

Senna laughed, thinking it'd be quite ironic if a breeze was what killed her in the end. „I think it's nice.“

Lucian chuckled but even he couldn't keep up with the parade for long. Soon, his face turned grim. „I wish you'd tell me what's on your mind.“

His green-eyed gaze hurt, so Senna turned her own back to the moon. She wanted to speak, to say anything but the lump in her throat would not allow it. In the end, she just shook her head. Moments passed quietly until Lucian put his arms around her and pulled her into his lap. She stayed there, her head resting against his, wishing that this could be enough.

But the grave is silent. You're buried in all the things you never said. And in this life even more than in the past one, Senna couldn't find the words. So she hugged Lucian tighter and thought, _I will not bury him with me._


End file.
